


Harry Potter/Naruto xover challenge!

by RiddleSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/pseuds/RiddleSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have challenge for anyone who want to write HP/Naruto xover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter/Naruto xover challenge!

Hey guys, I have challenge for anyone who want to write HP/Naruto xover. So, my 1st challenge is here:

1\. Harry is son of Itachi Uchiha and Lilly Potter

(yes, Potter not Evans, it's up to you how it happened)

2\. Time in Harry Potter - after Halloween (James and Lilly are dead), but before Hogwards = Harry is between 2 and 10

3\. Time in Naruto - right after war, before movie The Last

(bcx of that it's up to you IF Naruto will end with Hinata and Sasuke with Sakura - I am SasuNaru fan, so that pairing would be great, but I know that people may not like that, so it's up to you)

4\. Harry will get to Kohona

(again, how it will happen it's up to you)

5\. He is Uchiha, so he will be raised by Sasuke as shinobi

6\. Harry may awake Sharingan

(up to you when)

7\. Harry will go to Hogwarts and fight with Voldemort as proud shinobi and Uchiha

(if is Harry trained as shinobi, then he won't forget his training second he will go to Hogwards = he is not some great god character, but not kid that played games whole time --- also, how good will go fights with Voldemort is up to you)

Well, these are main points, would be great for character be OC, but it just can't be sometimes like that if some stuffs change so I don't mind if character go OOC bcx of what happened. Also, if stuff change (like Harry is shinobi) then characters don't react same in some situations (Harry trained as shinobi will NOT try to fight troll as wizard, duh).

If someone choose write xover, then that person probably saw all movies/anime and read all books/manga. We all know what happened there, we don't need to read it all again. We all read fics, bcx we want to see different story, not same with few new charasters that add some sentences.

I hope someone will be interessed. See you guys.


End file.
